Love Reversed
by x-Syko
Summary: [GxRxB] Rikku's out on a mission by her father to capture a certain Yevonite Praetor and to bring him to Bikanel Desert, she gladly accepts. What she didn't expect, however...was to be stuck between two guys!
1. Captured

My first BxR fanfic, and I know it's kinda crazy. I plan on writing a Rippal soon though, however. I'm not sure how this story would go, but hopefully it goes smoothly. There probably would be some parts where it's OOC, as I don't know what Baralai would actually do. Heh.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from FFX-2._  
_

_Italics - Thoughts _**Bold - Emphasis**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: Captured

Knowing that the Al Bhed wasn't allowed in such a 'holy' place, Rikku had to be careful...especially with a mission of her kind. It was late at night, so everyone was sleeping now. She cautiously started walking towards her destination, his room. She finally got there, finding two guards who were about to switch off. They were busy talking so they didn't notice her arrival. When they did however, she knocked them out before they got a chance to say anything. She dragged them off to a corner and slowly slipped into his room. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, as she wasn't expecting anything. However, she had to admit, it was**too**dull. She examined his room for anything that would blow her plans off, but as she didn't see anything, she walked towards the bed, where he peacefully slept. _Remember Rikku, quick and quietly. _Her father's voice came to her head again. She sighed silently. She whispered into a communication device, signaling Buddy to come in through the window. He nodded as a greeting and whispered "Crymm fa, drah?" (Shall we, then?) She nodded at him and they continued on their plans.

The Praetor was sleeping soundlessly until he felt hands tying something to his mouth. He slowly opened his eyes to see a girl tying a gag to his mouth. His eyes widened in surprise..._Her eyes_... and she put a finger at her lips, signaling him to be quiet. _What...on Spira are they doing to me_? He tried to move his hands, finding that they too, were tied. A second later, everything went black again, they knocked him out.

"Fa teth'd ryja du ku dryd vyn, tet fa?" (We didn't have to go that far, did we?) Rikku looked at Buddy as he picked up the Praetor to put over his shoulder. "Oui sayh ghulgehk res uid? Uv luinca fa tet, E tuh'd fyhd res oammehk uid vun ramb." (You mean knocking him out? Of course we did, I don't want him yelling out for help.) Rikku sighed. "I guess.." After a while, there was silence as they continued to walk towards the airship. Buddy chuckled "Vun y kio, ra'c bnaddo mekrd." (For a guy, he's pretty light.) Rikku slightly laughed as well and then they finally reached their airship. They went on board and flew towards Bikanel Desert. _Mission Complete _Rikku thought. She followed Buddy as he put him down on Rikku's bed. "Remind me again..of why we're putting him in **my** room?" Rikku put her hand on her hip. "Simple, there's no other rooms left. You don't mind sleeping on the floor, do you?" Before Rikku could say anything Buddy nodded and left the room. "Buddy!" She yelled out at him as he simply walked away. She went back in her room and sighed at the sleeping form of the Yevonite Praetor._ When you successfully capture the Praetor, you will no longer be a child, but an adult_. Rikku smiled at the thought. She had done it. She...grew up. She put a blanket over the Praetor and then prepared her bed on the floor. She looked back at his form again and then went to sleep.

The next day

Baralai slowly opened his eyes. _W-what happened...? _He tried to think of the events that had occurred the other night. He remembered seeing a girl...and then everything went black. When his eyes were opened, he looked at his surroundings. _This...isn't Bevelle..._He tried to sit up, but it was too much pain. He silently groaned as he lied back down again. _Ugh..whoever knocked me out, punched me pretty good_...Unfortunately, the gag and the rope around his wrists were still tied, so he was in a pretty uncomfortable position. The current room that he was in wasn't anything like his room. It smelled like strawberries, a scent he wasn't used to. He heard a shuffle on the floor, so he turned to see what it was. His eyes slightly widened as he saw a person sleeping on the floor. _Huh…? _The form turned their face away, so he couldn't tell who it was. He looked out the window, which conveniently was right above the bed post. He saw blue sky and clouds. He was in…an airship? What exactly did happen last night? He was completely confused when he heard someone on the outside yell, "Rikku! Can you come out and help us check the engine? Brother's apparently 'busy' and there's no one else" There was a knock. "Rikku!" Baralai laid in bed silently as the person on the floor began to move. The form yawned and replied, "Okay, I'll be there in a sec!" and yawned again. _So it's a girl…does that mean I'm in her room…? _Baralai pretended to go to sleep as she stood up. Her hair was a mess, however it was always one anyway. She looked towards him for a second and then grabbed some clothing and walked out of the room. When she left, he sat up. He tried imagining the girl last night. _She was pretty...with green eyes._ He smiled at the memory, even if it **was **a kidnapping, he didn't really feel that they were going to harm him in any way. Now that he was awake, he had to find some way to get the gag off. It was getting annoying. He sighed into the gag and bit on it.

She went to the bridge to see Brother sitting at the co-pilot's seat, sleeping. Busy? Ha. "Brother!" She shook him to wake him up. He jumped up and yelled "Yr E'mm gemm oui Yevonite!" (Ah I'll Kill you Yevonite!) "Calm down, I'm not one...Now, where's Buddy?" Brother shrugged. "Lralg dra ahkeha nuus, E raynt ra fyc haatehk ramb drana" (Check the engine room, I heard he was needing help there.) She nodded and went down the elevator to the Engine Room, and indeed, finding Buddy there. "So, what's up?"

"It's going a bit haywire. Maybe it's overheating, not sure, but can you check it out? I need to do something at the bridge." Rikku nodded. "You can count on me." Buddy smiled and walked out. After a while of checking and fixing, Rikku stood up and nodded. "There, it's good as new." She patted her skirt and walked out. She went to her room to find that the Praetor, obviously, was still there, this time, sitting up awake. "I'm guessing you're the one who brought me here?" He asked as she entered. She slowly nodded. "Well, then...I guess you can explain to me what's going on."

"W-what?" She stared at him in disbelief. "How'd you get the gag off?" There was silence for a while. "It was simple, really. I basically bit until it got loose." He said, with a slight shrug. _W-whaat...? He was able to loosen a Rikku knot **that** easilly? That's..practically impossible!_ She blinked a couple of times, and for some reason, she started to hate him. Hate him for being able to loosen her knot. It was well-known to the Al Bheds, and he was the first person to have been able to loosen it. After another silence, he decided to speak up again. "I'm pretty sure I deserveat least an explanation of why I'm on this airship...sitting on this bed...going to who knows where." She sighed...even if she did dislike him, he **did** deserve that. "First of all, there weren't any other rooms available, so you better get comfortable." She looked out the window. "We're on our way to Bikanel Desert, I'm pretty sure you, being a Praetor, haven't been outside Bevelle that much, but you'll get used to the heat...maybe not on the first day, but you'll last." Now it was his turn to look at her in disbelief. _Bikanel Desert..?_ "But...why?" She thought before saying anything. She was silent for a while, as he waited for answer. "Well?" Not being able to think of anything, she just looked at him and after a while, she grabbed what she came in the room for (a sphere) and walked away.

* * *

A/N: I got the idea of doing this story when I was browsing through some BxR fanfics and also when playing the game again. Heh. I hope it doesnt' turn out that bad. Here's a preview of what's coming up. 

Chapter 2: Heat Stroke

Baralai blinked a couple of times. _I..I can't see anything..not even my own hand._ It amazed him how the Al Bhed was able to live in such conditions. He'd much rather go back to Bevelle, where calm winds and clear sky was. _Maybe that's why the Al Bhed fly._ He squinted as he saw someone approached. It was the girl. "Hey, what are you doing out without goggles?" He didn't say anything. "Silly you." She giggled. "Here, you can borrow mines." She took off her goggles and handed it to him. He hesitated for a second before she grabbed his hand and put the goggles in them. "Don't worry, I've got a spare." _That's..not what I'm worried about._ She smiled at him. _How can she be so cheerful? If anyone got lost in here...I doubt anyone would be able to find them..._

She noticed that he was quiet. "...I know you miss Bevelle, and I'm sorry that I had to bring you here, but...you see..." After that, Baralai seemed light-headed. He couldn't hear what she was saying. His throat felt like it was on fire. He collapsed. "Praetor!" It was the last thing he heard before everything went black.


	2. Heat Stroke

A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates! I hope everyone had a great Christmas!

* * *

_Heat Str**o**ke__  
_

She didn't come back until hours later. And during that time, he sat there, just thinking. Of course, to only kill time. It **was** rather boring to just sit in a room without doing anything. At Bevelle, he would always have to attend meetings, or do some paperwork. He felt like he didn't have responsibilities anymore, sitting in that room...and it bothered him. So, he went on to pondering. He thought back to the conversation he last had with her. She seemed angry, and he didn't know why. For some reason, it just made him feel...well...worried. And still...he didn't know why. He barely knew the girl, and now he was **worried** about her? He shook his head. _What's going on with me? _He looked out the window again. _She said we were going to Bikanel Desert...where the Al Bheds were._ So...why was he going to be taken there? What did the Al Bheds actually want with him? So many questions, and no one to answer them. At the moment...that's how things were for him. He felt lost, alone, confused. No one fully explained why he was here in the first place. That girl...the girl who brought him here...didn't even explain it to him. _At least she told me something..._After a while, he began to feel drowsy.**  
**

He heard a knock on the door and he sat up. It was her. "We're here." She smiled and left. He blinked and looked outside the window. He couldn't see anything. He gulped and walked out of the room.

Baralai now stood outside in front of what seemed to be a base, according to the girl. He looked around to see if he could find the girl, but she was nowhere in sight. _Um...what now?_ He felt like an idiot, just standing there, but really now, what **could** he do?

Finally after what felt like an eternity, he felt someone tap him. He turned around and saw the girl.

"Follow me." Without waiting for a response, she walked off. And so, he followed. He felt eyes on him, which made him nervous. He knew he wasn't really welcomed here, and put his head down.

After a few minutes, the girl had led him to his room. "This..." she pointed. "is where you will be staying. I suggest that you don't go outside, seeing as your praetor, you're probably not used to the conditions." She slightly chuckled at his state. His attire was layered with sand, his hair was no longer white, His eyes were squinted. "You should rest." And she left him with that.

He walked into the tent in which he was lead to, plopped on the floor and closed his eyes.

_An Hour Later_

He slowly woke up, at a strange sight. _Oh...yeah...I'm not at Bevelle anymore._

He sat up, then stood and reached out to the tent's cover. Baralai blinked a couple of times. _I..I can't see anything..not even my own hand._

He walked out of the tent. _So much for sight-seeing_. Once again, the Al Bhed gave him glares, and he felt bad, but at the same time...amazed. How were the Al Bhed able to live in such conditions?

He'd much rather go back to Bevelle, where calm winds and a clear sky was. _Maybe that's why the Al Bhed fly_. He squinted as he saw someone approached him. It was the girl. "Hey, what are you doing out without goggles?" He didn't say anything. "Silly you." She giggled. "Here, you can borrow mine." She took off her goggles and handed it to him. He hesitated for a second before she grabbed his hand and put the goggles in them. "Don't worry, I've got a spare."_ That's..not what I'm worried about. _She smiled at him. _How can she be so cheerful? If anyone got lost in here...I doubt anyone would be able to find them..._

She noticed that he was quiet and frowned. "...I know you miss Bevelle, and I'm sorry that I had to bring you here, but...you see..." After that, Baralai seemed light-headed. He couldn't hear what she was saying. His throat felt like it was on fire. He collapsed. "Praetor!" It was the last thing he heard before everything went black.

_Three hours later_

Rikku was standing outside a tent, pacing. "Okay...what should I say?" She stopped. "Wait, why am I worried about that?!" She shook her head, and began pacing again. The praetor seems to always be unconscious now. She frowned. _That isn't good for his health, now is it?_ She began to pace faster. "What if he dies? Or gets amnesia from fainting too much a-and...and...hitting his head too much? What if he's in no condition to actually stay out here?" And then, the questions began. Weird ones, indeed. "What if...he gets blown away into the desert by some monster!?" Her eyes widened. "That's actually probable! His clothing can give him the lift that's needed!" She began to pace faster, and more barbaric questions came to mind.

..._This is...the second time._ He slowly sat up, he growned as his headache got worse. He blinked slowly, and registered where he was, the tent...again. This time however, he was hearing some weird things going on outside. A girl, yelling some weird things, and pacing, loud enough to actually be heard over the sandstorm. "What if...he falls into quick sand!? I'll never be able to lift him up, he's too heavy...hm..." His eyebrows arched, he was confused. He slowly opened the cover to his tent, and slightly smiled. It was her...she was the one pacing, saying weird things. Well, barbaric and out of this world things, really. She didn't notice he was there, but stopped pacing, and was now mumbling to herself.

He continued to watch her, not wanting to disturb her...thinking time, or something. He noticed her hair, the way it was put, so unique. He noticed how...cute she looked when she was thinking and smiled. He looked at her swirly green eyes as they looked at him in slight confusion. Wait, what!? His eyes widened and he fell from his tent. By the time he got up, she reached him, hand on hip.

He nervously smiled, as she glared into his eyes. He never saw her look so...pissed off. And then, she suddenly smiled. "Looks like you're doing well." And walked off. He looked at her retreating figure with confusion, but smiled anyway.

* * *

A/N: ah...not that well. I hope it was at least **okay**. I'll try to update more! Review? (:

**Chapter 3: Good To See You, Cid's Girl  
**

Her eyes widened, as she looked past Baralai and smiled. Baralai looked at her in confusion, and turned around, to see someone walking towards them. He walked with confidence, a smirk and Rikku ran toward him. "I can't believe you're here!" "Same here, Cid's Girl, same here." The newly arrived man looked at Baralai, with almost a cold expression, and Baralai couldn't imagine why.


End file.
